


bad decisions late at night

by youriko



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, post-blackpink, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: kim jennie is an enigma.





	bad decisions late at night

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make this a longer fic but the last time i updated this was in november so its safe to say im not
> 
> who knows. maybe i’ll add another, 5k or so chapter sometime. probs not

like everything about jennie, she suggests it spontaneously.

it’s 2 am and jisoo’s (ex) boyfriend had dumped her yesterday, and alcohol cures everything, so they’re both drunk off their asses, much too close for comfort. jennie’s lips just look too damn good with the shitty lighting they have in their apartment, pink and shiny and fucking perfect. infuriatingly so, especially after jisoo breaking off her last relationship.

“we should take a road trip,” jennie says offhandedly, pushing a bit of the sexual tension away. jisoo is too gone to do anything but nod and stare.

granted, they’re both broke, having spent all their money on moving to america a few months before. however, jennie just packs a few boxes of ramen, an extra outfit for each of them, water bottles, and a mixtape of their favorite songs, and calls it good. that’s all they really need, anyway. they take their 1995 honda civic and leave in the middle of the night, less than an hour after the idea came up.

their first stretch is from la to san francisco, which is a six hour long trip. jennie turns up the radio when taylor swift came on, and jisoo can tell it will feel even longer.

jisoo rolls her eyes, and reaches for the volume gauge, but jennie slaps her hand back. “don’t you dare.”

the most embarrassing part is she can feel the part of her hand jennie touched being set aflame.

jisoo grinned, pressing her foot down harder on the pedal ever so slightly, pushing jennie back into her seat. “i’m driving. my rules.” she turns it back down.

“you should treat me better,” jennie groans. “i’m a world famous idol, blessing you with my time.”

“we were in the same group, jennie, and that was years ago. do you use that excuse with everyone?”

“well, duh,” jennie responds. “i’m a world famous idol. i deserve it, dammit.” she reaches forward, turning it up again.

jisoo doesn’t bother to try to argue. one thing she knows about jennie is how annoyingly stubborn she is. if she wants to turn up taylor swift so high she could feel the bass in her seat, it would be so.

this doesn’t mean she’s happy about it in the least.

“such a fucking child,” jisoo mutters under her breath.

at first, she thought jennie hadn’t heard her, because she doesn’t respond. a few minutes later, though, she speaks up again.

“you really want me to act like a child?” jennie asks, seemingly innocently.

jisoo blinks in muted surprise, but keeps her eyes on the road. “i didn’t realize you would take it as a challenge.”

“knowing me, you should have,” jennie teases.

true.

“fine. go fucking wild, for all i care,” jisoo scoffs.

the first sign that this will go further than jisoo anticipates is when jennie unbuckles her seatbelt. worry strikes jisoo’s stupidly devoted heart; will she be okay? fuck, if jennie gets hurt, i’ll kill her. but she isn’t going to regret this, or stop it. yet.

next, jennie shimmies off her t-shirt, leaving her in just a bra. not that jisoo has never seen her in a bra before, but it always takes her breath away, even just looking from the corner of her eye. mentally, she thanks whatever higher power there was that it’s dark out, both so jennie can’t tell there’s a light blush on her cheeks and the fact no cars are near them to see her.

“this is going to be so fucking sick,” jennie whispers. that was not a good sign.

before jisoo can rethink putting her pride first, jennie unlatches and pulls open the sunroof. sending jisoo and embarrassingly distracting smile, she gets up on her knees, then onto her feet, standing on the center console. her waist and up are out of the car, and jisoo is going 75 miles per hour.

“jesus fucking christ, jennie kim, get the fuck down here!” jisoo yells. “you’re going to die!”

“if i’m a child, you’re a mom!” jennie screams back, laughing; then proceeds to sing. “oh my god, look at that face! you look like my next mistake! love’s a game, w- hey, why are you slowing down?!”

“because i still have an inch of common sense, you idiot!”

“you’re the one who called me a child!”

“i wasn’t asking you to act even more like one!”

“whatever, just stop driving thirty in a sixty!”

jisoo sighs, resisting the urge to reach over and slap jennie’s calf; knowing jennie, she’d probably knock her over. “it’s a fifty, idiot.”

“you weren’t driving like it earlier, idiot.”

“idiot.”

“fucking idiot,” jennie says, and starts giggling uncontrollably.

jisoo doesn’t know when she fell in love with jennie kim. maybe it was from the moment she had met her. maybe it was when they debuted. when blackpink had broken up, when they moved in together, when she saw jennie get up on that console. regardless, she had fallen fast, and hard. in that terrible, beautiful moment, she knew that she’d do anything for her.

it was absolutely terrifying.

jisoo yells at jennie for a good five minutes further before giving up and letting her do whatever she wants. regardless, she keeps her speed under forty miles per hour and listens to her screaming taylor swift like her life depends on it, because fuck if it isn’t endearing as hell.

eventually, though, 1989 runs out of songs and she makes jennie take her place in the driver’s seat, half because she’s tired and half because her heart just grew a few sizes in her chest. she falls asleep almost immediately, but not before she hears jennie beginning to hum the first verse of ‘22’.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt actually read through this bc i edited it a lot earlier
> 
> anyway comments appreciated!!! kim jennie & kim jisoo are in love.


End file.
